


Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Date Off

by Ecchi_Skecchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Beginning to Chapter Two, Chapter two, F/M, First Dates, First Time, Killing School Life (Dangan Ronpa), Kuzupeko - Freeform, Love Confessions, Makeover, Multi, Other tags to be added, Spoilers for Danganronpa 2 Chapter One, smut at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecchi_Skecchi/pseuds/Ecchi_Skecchi
Summary: Fuyuhiko knows what could happen. Losing her without telling her... would be the biggest mistake of his life. And he was a Yakuza; he could face down other gangsters, how hard could confessing to his crush be?Takes place during the Chapter Two of Danganronpa 2. Spoilers for Chapter One. Rated for the smut.
Relationships: Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu's Date Off

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this as a gift to a friend, and they really enjoyed it, so I wanted to share it with everybody! This is my first fic on this site and my first fic for Danganronpa. I hope y'all enjoy!

Fuyuhiko Kuzuryu, the Ultimate Yakuza, tugged at his collar, glancing around before looking down at his watch. It was almost noon, so where was she? She’d always been really punctual, especially for him. She knew where the diner was, right? He gulped again, thinking about what he had to do, what he had to say. Nervousness wasn’t supposed to come easily to a yakuza, but he’d never really done all this before. 

It had only been a few days since the death of their leader Byakuya, and the subsequent execution of Teruteru. And while Fuyuhiko was no stranger to death, the brutality of what Monokuma had done still unnerved him. On top of that, it solidified what Monokuma had already said: that this really was a killing game. Anybody could die at any moment.

Which is why he needed to confess to his childhood friend, Peko Pekoyama. He couldn’t quite remember it, but he knew the feeling of loss. Somewhere in the emotional part of the brain, he felt something that made him know that he’d lost somebody close to him before. It wouldn’t happen again. Not without him being the brave yakuza he was supposed to be. 

He was still worried about other things. Peko had been spending a great deal of time with Hinata. Despite asking her to just be a normal high schooler like him, he couldn’t help but feel odd about them. They always seemed to disappear somewhere to talk. What if Hajime had confessed his feelings before he had? Peko would have told him about that, wouldn’t she?

“Young master? Is everything ok?” Peko’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. She was standing in front of him, looking concerned as usual. She so rarely smiled. There weren’t a lot of smiles to go around in their line of work. He sighed, trying to cover his nervousness. 

“Peko, what have I said? Just call me Fuyuhiko, please,” he said quietly, looking down at the ground. Peko raised her eyebrows slightly, and bent down slightly to look him in the eyes.

“Young master,” she said, ignoring his request, “you can’t dodge the question. You’ve been acting distant since you got onto this island, which was to be expected. But your face reads something different. Is everything ok?” Her red eyes bore into his, searching. “Do you need your tool to take care of something?”

Fuyuhiko sighed again, trying to shake off his frustration. “Peko, there’s something I need to talk to you about. I… uh… well…” He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “Peko, do you remember what I told you when I first got onto this island? That I wanted us to just be normal high schoolers?”

“Yes, and I have been carrying out your order, young master, just as any simple tool would do,” Peko responded. Fuyuhiko exhaled sharply. 

“I wish you’d stop calling yourself that.” Fuyuhiko looked away into the distance, as if the words he was looking for would magically appear. 

“I know, you’ve never wanted a tool. You never wanted me-” Peko started.

“ THAT’S BULLSHIT!” Fuyuhiko spat, cutting her off. 

“Young master?” she asked, taken aback by the sudden outburst. 

He tried to steel himself as the words just kept flowing. “Don’t you get it, Peko? I don’t want a tool. I want a person. I want you. Every day, I risk losing you, and I’m done trying to hide my feelings, because… because every day that I hide them is one more day that I won’t be able to truly spend with you, Peko Pekoyama.” He could feel some tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. “I need you, Peko. I… I love you.”

He waited, watching as a look of realization dawned on his childhood friend’s face. Before he knew what was happening, she shot her arms out and wrapped them around him, pulling him into a tight embrace. 

“Fuyuhiko…” she said softly as she rested her head next to his. Was that… something wet dripping onto the side of his head? Was Peko crying? They stayed like this for a few moments before Peko pulled back. He could see tears glistening on her cheeks. What was more remarkable, was the cutest smile that Fuyuhiko had ever seen that she was giving. Not the smile he’d seen on her face when completing a job, or the one she gave when he was younger in the mountains, but a real, genuine smile. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited to hear those words. I accept your confession.”

Fuyuhiko pulled her back into an embrace. “Peko, I want to take you on a date. Not before we leave this island.” he murmured into her shoulder. 

“I’d like that, Fuyuhiko,” she replied quietly. “How about tomorrow night?” 

“No,” Fuyuhiko responded. “Tonight. We never know what Monokuma has planned, so let’s take advantage while he seems distracted.” They broke their hug, and Peko wiped the tears off with her sleeve. 

“Well, in that case, I need some time to get ready,” Peko stated. Fuyuhiko was going to protest, say that she didn’t need to dress up, but the way Peko was smiling, as if she was really looking forward to this, made him keep silent. They said their farewells, and Fuyuhiko watched her fade into the distance. 

This is when he realized his error. On an abandoned island, where would he even take her? He wanted to go big. 

He guessed it was time to enlist some help. 

*****

He knew the best person to start with if he wanted some help would probably be Hajime. He had been hanging out alot with Peko, and he seemed like the least judgemental of the boys, aside from Nagito; but Nagito would do anything to help an Ultimate and had seemingly disappeared. 

He knocked on the cottage door and waited patiently. Hajime opened up the door. “Kuzuryu? What are you doing here?”

“Hinata, I know we haven’t been on the best of terms, but I need your help. Could I come in?” Fuyuhiko asked, trying his best to be polite. Hinata cocked his head but opened the door wider. He stepped inside. Hinata’s cottage was plain, save for a strange podium with ten Monokuma statuettes lined up, starting at the bottom. Strange, but Fuyuhiko wouldn’t question it. The other noticeable thing was Chiaki sitting on his bed, her face buried in her Gamegirl. 

“Kuzuryu?” she asked, not looking up. “I’m surprised to see you here. Pleasantly surprised, of course.”

“Um,” Fuyuhiko said, freezing up a bit. He felt Hajime would help, but would Chiaki? “Do you think this could be a more private conversation?” 

“Wouldn’t her help be good to have too? Chiaki is great with helping. She’s helping me learn the secrets to beating these Twilight Murder Mystery games,” Hajime said. 

“It’s ok,” Chiaki said, standing. “I wouldn’t want to step on any toes.” She walked out of the cottage, never looking up from her Gamegirl. When the door had shut, Hajime gestured for him to go ahead. 

“Well, see…” he trailed off. Why were words so hard for him today? “Do you have somebody you really care about? Who you really would want to be with?” He noticed Hajime momentarily glance at the door. 

“Yeah, I think I have. You mean outside your family?” 

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko confirmed. “Well, I guess… I have somebody like that on the island. She’s my childhood friend, and-” 

“Is it Peko?” Hajime interrupted. Fuyuhiko felt his cheeks heat up a bit. 

“So what if it is? You have a problem with that?” Hajime put his hands up in innocence. 

“Of course not. It’s just that, when we went to the beach, she asked me a question. She asked me how to ask her childhood friend on a date. If you’re talking the same way about somebody on this island, then it just makes sense,” he explained. 

“Huh. You’re very perceptive, Hinata. You could probably be something like the Ultimate Counsellor or something,” Fuyuhiko said. Hajime smiled. 

“Maybe. And call me Hajime, it’s ok. Now to confess-”

“I’ve already handled that part. But then I opened my big mouth and said I wanted to have a date with her tonight.”

“So the problem is that you don’t know what to do, since we are on a deserted island resort, which has nobody to man any of the tourist attractions.”

“Right. And I want this date to be really nice. We never know what’s going to happen on this island. If somebody tries to kill somebody, who knows whether we would live or die.” 

Hajime tapped his chin thoughtfully. “Alright, I think I can help you. Do you have any ideas?” 

Fuyuhiko laid out what he had thought, with Hajime nodding along every so often. “I think we might need a bit more help. Let me see who I can round up for this.” 

*****

Peko sighed dreamily as she sat in the hotel lobby. It was everything she wanted; a date with her first love, the one who seemed to refuse her, to even be scared of her. But now, after long last, it was coming true. 

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn’t even notice a certain punk haired rocker running up to her and throwing her arm around her neck. 

“Peko! You seem bright and cheery today! So different than when Ibuki normally sees you!” she chirped excitedly. Peko tried to return to being serious in an effort to shake her off, but she just couldn’t. 

“I really am, Ibuki,” she replied. 

Ibuki cocked her head. “Got a hot date? I know we held hands the other day, but it seems a little sudden.” Ibuki winked to show she was just messing around. 

“I do, and it’s with my first love… Fuyuhiko,” Peko said. Ibuki giggled. 

“Ah, young love! The basis of a million rock ballads. Count Ibuki in.” Ibuki began to march her towards the Rocketpunch Mart. Peko figured that this meant that there was no way to say no. They eventually arrived and Ibuki practically dragged her by the arm into the store. 

“Alright, so we have to get you an outfit. Ibuki knows that you wanna look nice for your boy toy.” Peko was about to protest about the characterization of her young master as her ‘boy toy’ but Ibuki just breezed through it by leading her over to the mannequins. “Here we have this surplus military gear! What does Peko think?”

“Uh no. Maybe if Fuyuhiko was the Ultimate Soldier, but I get the feeling for some reason that the title belongs to somebody else,” Peko said. Ibuki led her to the next set of mannequins, which were two people in floral button up shirts and khaki shorts. 

“What about this look?” Ibuki tried to put on a French accent like a designer might have. “I call it… _Le Touriste_!” 

“No, I don’t want to look like a tacky American,” Peko countered. “This can’t be the best they have here?”

“It isn’t,” said a high pitched, whiny voice. Hiyoko popped up from behind a shelf, her hand reaching into a bag of gummies. “I’ve seen better.” 

“Where? Ibuki and Peko need to know,” Ibuki asked. 

Hiyoko pursed her lips. “I’m not telling, unless Peko does the smiling spell right now!” 

“Hajime already told me that you’re tricking me, Hiyoko. I’m not falling for it,” Peko countered. 

“Well, now it’s a new spell. A spell to make a nice outfit appear,” Hiyoko said. She shifted her weight more on her back foot and crossed her arms. “I’m waiting.”

Peko sighed before hooking her fingers into the sides of her mouth and pulling them up into a smile. “I was born on a pirate ship. I was born on a pirate ship. I was born on a pirate ship,” she mumbled. 

“Do it better! More feeling!” Hiyoko said.

“I was born on a pirate ship! I was born on a pirate ship! I was born on a pirate ship!” Peko tried to keep her tone excited as she watched Hiyoko double over in laughter.

“Alright, alright, I’ll show you,” she said once she stopped laughing. Peko could still hear her giggling a bit as she walked out of the market and back towards the cottages. She led the two of them into the complex. Peko was surprised to see Kazuichi, Hajime, and Fuyuhiko standing outside Sonia’s cottage. Fuyuhiko turned, and his face showed equal surprise at the trio of assorted girls who were currently walking into Hiyoko’s room. Peko just gave him a little wink as Ibuki dragged her into Hiyoko’s cottage. 

“So it’s here? Wouldn’t any of your clothes be a tad bit… small?” Peko asked Hiyoko once they had closed the door and gotten into the room. 

“Not this. I guess it was left by a guest. It wouldn’t fit me unless I had a growth spurt or something.” Hiyoko said as she opened her closet. Peko and Ibuki both gasped. This… this was perfect. 

“Now, no girl going on a date is going to escape without a little makeover,” Ibuki said. “I’ll be right back.” She darted out of the cottage, leaving Peko and Hiyoko alone. Hiyoko also stood. 

“Be right back too! Hehe,” Hiyoko giggled before trotting out of the cottage as well. Before long, both returned, Ibuki with a large makeup bag and Hiyoko pulling a grumbling redhead along with her. 

“What do you need this time, Hiyoko? Oh, Peko and Ibuki,” Mahiru said, noticing the two already in the cottage. 

“I need you to help Peko wash for her date in a few hours!” Hiyoko explained cheerfully. 

“What? Peko is a teenager with plenty of ability to wash herself!” Mahiru exclaimed. 

“Yeah, I don’t need help with that, Hiyoko,” Peko agreed. 

Hiyoko’s lip quivered. Tears began to stream out of her eyes. “But M-Mahiru, you were j-just so g-good with m-me and Peko n-needs to smell n-nice and l-look nice for her d-date and Peko, s-somebody has to wash your b-back right? I j-just want her to look n-nice for your d-date!” She started sobbing loudly, and Mahiru tried to soothingly pat her head. 

“Don’t worry, Hiyoko. We’ll go get Peko’s beauty supplies, and then we’ll wash,” the redhead said. 

“Don’t cry, that’s exactly what we’ll do,” Peko agreed.

“You… you will?” Hiyoko asked, keeping her head inside her long kimono sleeve. 

“Peko, why don’t you go grab your stuff real quick?” Mahiru said pointedly. Peko nodded and left the cottage. She collected her various items, and returned. Now the other group had swelled to include Sonia and Chiaki, as they walked towards the hotel. Fuyuhiko and Hajime broke off from the group, heading to one of the boy’s cottages, probably to do the male version of what the girls were putting her through. 

She didn’t want to throw either of them off, so she just went back into Hiyoko’s cottage. It seems like Hiyoko had stopped crying awfully fast, but she didn’t have much time to think as the two corralled her into the bathroom where Mahiru already was. She’d already stripped down and had wrapped herself in a towel. She looked at Peko, who sighed and who began to remove her clothes as well, before stepping into the running shower. 

“Alright, let’s see what we’re working with here…” Mahiru said as she rifled through the bag. Peko’s eyes drifted to the small wall shelf which held toiletries. 

“What are all these bottles for?” Peko asked, looking over the different labels. Mahiru stopped, and Peko turned around to face her. 

“Those are just normal hair products. What do you use?” Mahiru questioned. 

“I normally just use 3-in-1 shampoo. It’s functional,” Peko explained. From the way Mahiru’s jaw dropped, she could tell that this wasn’t the right answer. 

“No way, that’s not happening today. We’re scrubbing you down, shampooing your hair, and doing anything else to clean you up the right way,” Mahiru declared as she tossed the bag down outside the shower. 

Thus the cleaning process began. While Peko wasn’t sure if Hiyoko would be ok with Peko and Mahiru using her soaps, Mahiru certainly had no qualms over it. Mahiru made sure she washed everything, conditioned her hair, and used the specific face wash that was in the shower. 

“Alright, is this good enough?” Peko asked, spinning for a spot check. Mahiru’s nostrils flared. 

“No, because you need to do something about those legs. No wonder the razor from your bathroom looks sparkling new,” Mahiru said as she reached out of the shower for the bag. “I’m going to get out and dry off. You stay in here and get to shaving.”

Peko internally groaned (and maybe a bit externally too) and did what Mahiru said. It did feel a bit strange, but nice? Refreshing might be the better word for it. Whichever it was, it didn’t ultimately matter. She was trying to get this done. Who knew what Ibuki and Hiyoko had planned for hair and makeup? She swore, in the many years that she’d been a hitwoman, there was never a more nerve wracking experience than an extensive makeover.

*****

“You remember what to say, right?” Hajime said as he watched Fuyuhiko adjust his tie in the mirror. He had opted to add a muted beige vest to add to the formality of his normal pinstriped suit. 

“Right. Tell her she looks nice, don’t use the weather as a conversation topic,” Fuyuhiko said. 

“Don’t forget to give her the rose we picked up.” They had gone to the ranch a bit earlier. While the whole ‘give-a-girl-a-rose’ thing seemed kind of tacky to Fuyuhiko, Sonia had gone on and on about how many girls did want to be treated nice and a lot of them really did like getting flowers. It’s not like he’d really done this before, so he agreed. 

“Right, right,” Fuyuhiko confirmed. He stepped away and spritzed a bit of cologne in the air, before stepping through the mist. He’d seen that technique in a movie somewhere. Hajime nodded. 

“It looks like you’re all set then,” he agreed. “Just let us take care of the rest.”

“Hajime, Fuyuhiko.” Chiaki’s voice sounded from the door. Both turned to see Chiaki poking her head in. “Peko is waiting at her cottage for you to come pick her up. Don’t keep her waiting too long.” The way she said it made her sound like a teacher. “Hajime, you’re needed at the hotel.”

“Alright, Chiaki,” Hajime said, walking towards the door. He looked back at Fuyuhiko. “Good luck.”

“Thanks,” Fuyuhiko said, smirking. We walked out the door after them. He rolled his shoulders back and took a deep breath as he watched them turn the corner towards the hotel. Time to put all this planning into action. Confidently, he walked towards the girls’ cottages, heading for the third on the right. He adjusted his suit one more time, straightened his tie and knocked on the door. The door opened and his jaw dropped. 

There was Peko, but she looked so different. She was wearing a purple, floral patterned yukata, her obi sash expertly tied around her waist. She’d put some makeup on, various ones that Fuyuhiko didn’t know the names of but just enunciated the beauty of her eyes. Her hair had been straightened and pulled out of its usual braids, waterfalling down her back. She looked like a princess out of a fairytale; beautiful and refined. She blushed slightly, the pink dusting her pale cheeks. “Well, Fuyuhiko,” she said shyly in a most un-Peko-like way, “how do I look?”

“Peko…” he started, “you look absolutely beautiful.” She blushed a bit redder as he held the rose out for her. “This is for you.”

“Th-thank you,” she stammered. She extended her other hand towards him and he took it. It was warm and soft. “You look really handsome too, Fuyuhiko.” They revelled in the moment for a bit, before Fuyuhiko looked ahead to the boardwalk leading to the hotel. 

“Let’s get to the restaurant. That’s our first stop.” they slowly walked their way towards the hotel, Fuyuhiko stealing glances at his beautiful date. A few times their eyes met, Peko evidently trying to do the same thing. 

They made it to the door of the lobby. Fuyuhiko stood aside and gestured forward. “After you.” Peko nodded to him gratefully as she went into the lobby, and he followed behind her. The lobby was dark inside, with no movement. This is where Fuyuhiko’s knowledge of the plan ended. Hajime had just said ‘We’ll take care of it’, despite our protestations against it. 

“Shall we?” Peko asked. She put her arm out and intertwined her fingers with his. He felt a rush of blood to his cheeks as she took the initiative, leading him to the stairs. He almost ran right into her as she suddenly stopped. “Fuyuhiko…” she trailed off. He moved around to stand next to her at the top of the stairs. 

Hajime and the others had delivered. Most of the tables had been pushed up against the wall, save for one in the middle. There were candles spread throughout the room, including one set on the middle table. The sole bit of artificial light was coming through the window from the kitchen. He brought her over to the table and pulled her chair out for her. She seemed to blush in the dim candlelight.

“Thank you.” They looked over the table. Somebody had set out a full spread of utensils and plates; two different glasses, one normal one and one wineglass, were set before them as well. In the middle of the table were two candles. A small bottle with a rose frozen in vitro sat on the side of the table. Both were so surprised, drinking in their surroundings, that they didn’t even hear the light footsteps coming up to their table. 

“Ahem,” a throat cleared, startling both. Peko scrambled, grabbing at the air behind her back as if to pull out a sword. “Woah, Pekoyama, it’s ok. It’s just me!” The Ultimate Gymnast flashed her trademark smile at her trying to be reassuring. Peko slowed her breathing and calmed down as Akane placed pieces of paper in front of them and poured water from a pitcher into their taller glasses. Getting a better look at her now, Akane was wearing a black and white pantsuit, complete with a button up and bowtie. “My name is Akane, and I’ll be taking care of you tonight. Do you know what you want, or do you want some time to look at the menu?”

The first thing he noticed about the ‘menu’ that she had handed them was that it had a great deal of white space. In fact, it only had 3 words; _‘House Special… Free’_. Akane was still looking at them expectantly, and she almost looked like she was holding back a laugh. “No, I think we are ready to order.” He looked across the table at Peko. “Two house specials, I think.” 

“Yes, the house special would be lovely,” Peko agreed. 

Akane nodded as she wrote it down on a small notepad. “An excellent choice, probably our most popular dish,” she commented. She clicked her pen closed and flashed another smile. “We’ll be right out with the first course.” She sauntered back through the door to the kitchen, leaving the couple alone. Not for long however, as almost immediately the door swung open and Chiaki stepped out. She was dressed similarly to Akane, and was holding a dark green bottle. She stepped up to the table and gave them a massive yawn. 

“Hello, my name is Chiaki, and I will be your-” she looked down at her palm as if reading something- “sommelier tonight. Can I interest you in our best vintage?” 

“Sure,” Peko accepted for the two of them. Chiaki smiled and unscrewed the cap of the bottle. Fuyuhiko caught the words ‘Non-Alcoholic” on the bottle’s label as he watched her carefully pour the reddish pink liquid into the glasses. 

“Please enjoy,” Chiaki said as she left the bottle on the table for the two. She followed the same path as Akane back to the kitchen.

“So,” Fuyuhiko started before looking at Peko and freezing up. She was so beautiful, was that why he was forgetting everything he and Hajime had talked about? “Um, how about this lovely weather we are having.”

“Oh, um,” Peko said, seemingly thrown by the question. “It’s nice. For a tropical island, I thought it would rain at least once by now.” She fell silent after that. Fuyuhiko tried to buy time by sipping on his nonalcoholic wine. “Sorry,” she suddenly said, looking away. 

“For what?” Fuyuhiko responded, surprised. She looked at him, her face red. 

“Well, I’ve just never done this date stuff before, and I’m not quite sure what to talk about,” she said. “I am sorry to disappoint you, young ma- Fuyuhiko.” 

“Peko, don’t say stuff like that. You aren’t disappointing me. You’re fulfilling what has been just a dream for so long,” Fuyuhiko said reassuringly. “It’s me, and I would tell you the truth, wouldn’t I?”

She didn’t have the time to answer that question as the door swung open and Akane burst through holding a server’s platter. Steam rose from the bowls as she set them down in front of them; a bowl of yellow Miso soup with greens. “For the first course, we have a bowl of our classic Miso soup, made with love. Please enjoy this and the musical accompaniment to your dinner.” Musical accompaniment?

A violin started playing from the corner, playing a slow tune. At some point, Ibuki had managed to slip into the room. She hadn’t bothered to change into anything different, but she had exchanged the electric guitar for another instrument, which as the Ultimate Musician, she could play just as well. 

“So, when did all this start?” Peko asked, blowing on her soup. “These feelings towards me.”

“I guess it was in middle school. My father had sent you out on an assignment for a week. Every day you were gone I would find myself looking over to your desk and wishing for you to be back. I hoped you were safe. And when the next week rolled around and you still weren’t back, I started to freak out inside. I couldn’t show it to anybody either. When you finally came back to the house, I just felt this overwhelming feeling of happiness.” He drank some of his soup. “I realized that I never wanted to be without you ever again. Not just without you in the professional sense, but in a personal sense. Not me and my tool, but me and Peko.”

“Wow…” Peko said quietly, looking down into her soup. “That _was_ also the time you started getting frustrated at me for calling myself a tool… so it makes sense.”

“What about you? When did this start for you?”

“Well, I guess, since we were young. If I had to say an event… there was one time where we were younger. I’d had another nightmare about the time in the mountains. When I came downstairs, you were awake too-”

“And I had a similar nightmare. That was a hard experience.”

“Right, and I just… needed somebody at that moment. And despite making you cry, despite having this menacing aura around me, despite you being scared of me sometimes, you still walked with me back to your room and held me while we fell back asleep. It was comforting, and I started to feel that you might be more than just my childhood friend. I hid it though. A tool, falling for her master, who would be forever out of reach? How shameful…” She trailed off at the end. Fuyuhiko, seizing the moment in a way that Hajime would be proud of, reached his hand over and placed it on top of hers. 

“Maybe by hitman standards, but now we’re here. This school trip isn’t ordinary, but we can’t be judged by those standards right now. And besides-” he looked off in the distance confidently “-I’m the Ultimate Yakuza. Nobody would fuck with us if we chose this.”

Peko smiled at him with that rare but cute smile of hers. He smiled back at her. This peaceful moment was broken by a “Aww” from the girl in the corner. Fuyuhiko glared at Ibuki, who just stuck her tongue out while forming half a heart with her free hand. “You know if looks could be hot, then Ibuki would be on fire. Also, maybe your soup would still be warm when you finish it!”

Right. The soup. The two of them ceased conversation, trying to enjoy the miso soup, which had cooled the right temperature. It wasn’t long before Akane stepped out again, carrying an empty platter. 

“I hope you enjoyed the soup. The main course is coming up soon, presented in earnest by chef Nevermind,” Akane said, scooping up their soup bowls. 

Peko glanced at him and seemed to also be thinking about what the foreign princess could have made for them. “It’ll be good. I’m sure,” Akane said, almost sounding like she needed a little convincing herself. 

After she left, Peko looked at him. “So I’m guessing putting Sonia in charge of the main course _wasn’t_ your idea.” 

“No, it certainly wasn’t,” he said. They didn’t have to wait long to see what had been made. Akane returned with two plates piled high with noodles. Delicious looking yakisoba was placed before them. “Please enjoy.”

“This actually looks good,” Fuyuhiko commented. 

“It really does,” Peko mused before looking up at Akane. “What’s in it?”

“Uh, pork belly, I think?” Akane said, shrugging. “I just bring the food. My last job waiting tables certainly didn’t require me to learn that part. But Hajime told me not to wear a skirt, so I can’t actually show you the part I did learn.” Without another word or explanation, she sauntered off back into the kitchen, leaving the two in silence, save for the violin music. 

“She sure is something else,” Peko merely commented before diving into her food. Fuyuhiko hadn’t realized how long it’d been since he ate a warm, homestyle meal like this. It was really good. It was already half gone before he realized it, and he came up to take a breath. Looking across the table, Peko had already finished hers. 

“That was delicious,” she said, delicately setting her chopsticks across the plate. 

“It is. Who knew Sonia was such a good cook?” 

“I suppose maybe she had to learn to be a princess. She can speak 30 foreign languages for her princess duties.” 

Fuyuhiko choked on the noodles. “What? 30? Are we sure she isn’t the Ultimate Linguist?” He fully swallowed his bite. “I thought being a princess would be easier.” 

“You yourself are a prince, in a way. Surely you’d agree that the job of being a prince is hard,” Peko mused. 

“I guess you make a good point,” Fuyuhiko replied. He moved to change topics. “So did you see anything on the new island that piqued your interest?” 

“Hm, other than the ruins? The beach seems really quiet. It might be nice to go swimming there sometime,” Peko noted. Fuyuhiko made a mental note for that to be a potential date spot. 

“Here’s a question for you; who would win in a fight: Nekomaru, or a bear that he wants to train?” she asked, changing the topic. That led down a rabbit hole for them, talking out the different scenarios, different settings, and different matchups. The conversation only ended when they had figured out the rankings of where each of their classmates would end up in a fighting tournament. Nekomaru and Akane would face off in the finals, and it would be a tough match after that. 

“For the record, I would win,” Akane said, having snuck up on them again. She took their plates. “Our manager will be out with the final course soon.”

“Manager?” Peko asked, but Akane pretended not to hear. “I hope you’ve enjoyed my service tonight.” The kitchen door hadn’t even stopped swinging from her entrance before somebody else exited with a small styrofoam box. 

Hajime was dressed nicely as well. “Has the lovely couple enjoyed their dinner tonight?”

“Yes, it’s been lovely,” Peko said. Hajime smiled.

“I’m glad. I have your final course in the box here. Might I suggest enjoying them while taking an evening stroll?” He winked at Fuyuhiko, who caught on easily.

“That sounds good.” He took the box from Hajime and stood, shaking his hand before pulling him into a hug. “Thank you for all your help.”

“No problem. Just take her to the beach,” Hajime whispered in his ear. As they broke the hug Fuyuhiko nodded before reaching his hand out to Peko. 

“Shall we?” he invited. She took his hand and gracefully stood. She gave a small bow to Hajime, who bowed back.

“Thank you for dining with us. Come back again soon,” Hajime said cheerfully. They walked away as Ibuki cheered for them. As they exited, Fuyuhiko picked up Ibuki talking to Hajime. 

“So what is the new ship name going to be? Kuzuyama? Fuyuko?” She paused before her tone got more excited. “How about Pekohiko?” Hajime shushed her, and Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes a bit as the door closed. 

The night was beautiful, the salty sea breeze lightly blowing through the palm trees, not too hot or cold, and the stars were fairly visible, twinkling off in their own part of the galaxy. 

“So what’s in the box?” Peko asked as they got to the bottom of the stairs. He let go of her hand and popped it open. Six mochi, three green and three brown, were inside. 

“Mochi. These look excellent,” Peko commented, taking one of the green ones out. She bit into it as they rounded the pool. “Green tea flavored,” she said. 

Fuyuhiko bit into one of the brown ones. This one had a sweet flavor in the middle. “The brown are red bean flavored.” They went back and forth as they left the hotel complex and started walking towards the beach, both eating one of each before coming to the last ones.

“You can have the last red bean, if you want.” Fuyuhiko offered. 

“Hm” Peko simply said as she plucked it up, studying it for a moment. She then extended her arm towards the shorter boy’s mouth. “Open up,” she said. 

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes playfully. “I’m not a kid anymore ya know, even if you already hit your growth spurt.” He still opened his mouth anyway and let her feed him a bite. She popped the other in her mouth. 

“Your turn,” he said as he held the green tea mochi up to her mouth. She took a bite out of it and he finished it off. Recalling the no-littering rule and the psychotic rule enforcement on this island, Fuyuhiko placed the box in a trash can outside the Rocketpunch Mart. 

“So where are we walking anyway?” she asked as they left the parking lot for the store. 

“The beach. It’s beautiful at night,” Fuyuhiko explained as they walked past the island’s small airfield. They held hands all the way there, just drinking in the peace of the night and the feeling of love in the air. Finally reaching the beach, they noticed a large towel laid out on the beach. There was a small sign in a childish scrawl which could only belong to one of the boys: ‘Sit here!’

“I guess we have no choice,” Peko said, and they sat on the towel looking around expectantly. Peko’s head turned sharply and she pointed to one of the palm trees. “Do you see that?”

“What?” Fuyuhiko tried to see through the fronds, but it was hard in the darkness. 

“Do you see the speaker?” she asked. “It wasn’t there before.” 

Before Fuyuhiko could respond, a voice came from the speaker. “Testing, one, two.” Thankfully, it was the voice of Kazuichi rather than the screech of their tormentor Monokuma. Kazuichi took on a different tone, like a sports announcer. “Lady and Gentleman, Boy and Girl, we have a big event for you tonight. So just sit back and enjoy the show!”

Almost as soon as he said it, a bright light shot up from the rocks on the side of the beach. It ascended high into the sky before exploding into a sea of sparkles. Then another shot up, exploding into blue shards. Then another, and another, and another, in all sorts of colors. He felt a bump as Peko shifted over on the towel. The taller girl laid her head down on his shoulder, keeping her eyes on the light show. Fuyuhiko wrapped his arm around her waist and held her close. 

“Peko, I… I think…” he started. She raised her head and looked at him, her red eyes meeting his golden ones. She leaned in, her eyes closing, her lips meeting his. At first he was a bit surprised, but shut his eyes and leaned into it. 

“I know. I love you too, Fuyuhiko,” Peko said when they finally broke off the kiss. And in that moment, the fireworks bursting overhead were paltry compared to the fireworks going off in their hearts. 

*****

Like the pair of lovestruck teenagers they were, they exchanged pecks on the lips and giggles all the way home. Not conduct befitting of their status as yakuza, but neither cared in that moment. 

They reached the split in the boardwalk that led to the different cottages. “I’ll walk you back to your cottage,” Fuyuhiko said. 

“Such a gentleman,” Peko said back, giving him a peck on the lips as a reward. The two proceeded down the rows of houses to the right before Peko suddenly stopped. “Somebody’s been in my cottage.” She pointed to the door, which, upon getting closer, was slightly ajar, with the doorknob hanging a bit limply. 

Fuyuhiko tensed up. Had somebody tried to go after Peko? That bastard Nagito hadn’t been seen at all today, so he probably didn’t know about what had been happening. Perhaps he came looking for her! Fuyuhiko’s frown grew into a snarl. Well, if it’s a fight he wanted, it was a fight he would get!

“Let’s proceed with caution,” Peko said, and the two crept up to the door. Peko nudged it open, using the bottom of her sandal carefully. The door creaked open. Dim lights could be seen through the gap in the door. Fuyuhiko put his arm out in front of Peko. 

“Allow me.” Peko tried a bit to protest, but Fuyuhiko opened up the door and stepped inside. The scene inside was something else, to be sure.

The lights inside were candles. There was a heady scent in the air, apparently from an incense burner set on the TV stand. It was enough to illuminate the trail of red rose petals that had been scattered in a trail leading from the bed. Peko’s mat on the floor was gone; it had been replaced by a mattress made up with wine colored sheets. 

“My, my, Fuyuhiko. I didn’t know you planned for the night to go this far,” he heard Peko say from behind him. “I must say… this much boldness is a good look on you.” Fuyuhiko flushed as Peko gently pulled at his shoulder to face him. “Shall we follow the trail?” 

“Yeah,” Fuyuhiko said, trying to feign confidence. He still had no idea who did this. Leaving their shoes at the door, the two weaved their way towards the bed, the rose petals crinkling underfoot. Fuyuhiko could feel himself getting nervous. Were they really about to…? His thoughts were confirmed by Peko crashing her lips into his. They sunk into a deep kiss as he shrugged off his jacket. They broke, and he started hurriedly unbuttoning his vest, while Peko undid her sash. She took a deep breath and shrugged the yukata off her shoulders, letting it cascade into a pool of purple fabric at her feet. Fuyuhiko’s heart nearly stopped. Her body was beautiful; slender and toned from her sporting activities, but not overly muscular. Her breasts were covered with a lacy black bra, and she wore a matching thong. 

“Planning for something like this to happen?” he asked as he threw his vest to the side and began unbuttoning his shirt. 

“Maybe it crossed my mind a bit, but it was more of Mahiru’s idea,” Peko explained. He managed to finish unbuttoning his shirt, and took it off, leaving him completely shirtless. He didn’t look like the model of physical prowess, but he kept himself in good health. “Mind helping me out?” she asked, turning away from him and gesturing to the clasp at the back of her bra. 

Fuyuhiko fumbled at it a bit, cursing himself for being so slow. At least Peko thought his struggles were funny. “Pull the strap with the hook so that the hook comes undone from the eye.”

“Trying,” Fuyuhiko said. Finally, he managed to get it off, and Peko let it fall off her body. Fuyuhiko could feel himself getting aroused as Peko turned to reveal her breasts, which were smooth and pale, with light pink nipples. “Peko, you’re so beautiful.” Peko flushed and covered herself a little, albeit poorly. 

“Do you really think so, Fuyuhiko?” she said, looking away and sounding a bit flustered. He gently teased her head back to face him. 

“I know you are,” he said. She blushed even more, and sat down on the bed. She reached out and undid his belt, then unbuttoning his pants. He let her do it, soaking in the moment. He stepped out of his pants as they fell to the ground, and, controlling his movements, pushed Peko down onto the bed. He straddled her waist, bringing her into a fervent kiss. Their tongues danced and battled for dominance. 

Fuyuhiko broke it off, both catching their breath. He began to kiss down her neck, just trying to do what seemed right to him and hoping he didn’t come off as awkward. He continued to kiss down her body, finding his way to her breasts. Experimentally, he sucked on one of the nipples, which elicited a whimper from Peko. 

“M-more of that,” Peko asked, and Fuyuhiko was happy to oblige. He kept sucking, enjoying the whimpers he was hearing. He reached up with his other hand and lightly massaged her breast, toying with her nipple. When the whimpers began to get sharper, getting closer to moans, he stopped. 

“W-why did you stop?” Peko asked, biting her lip. He could swear he could see her breath in the air. He stood and began to lower his boxers. 

“I need you, Peko,” he said breathily. “I’m ready to take the next step.” Peko licked her lips as she used her strong core strength to lift up her hips and slide the black thong she was wearing out from under her. She threw those to the side and spread her legs. She had shaved any bush off, and despite looking away shyly, she still looked so lewd. 

“Mahiru told me to get to shaving, so I did,” she said quietly. 

“No matter what you do,” Fuyuhiko said, “you would look absolutely beautiful, Peko.” He knelt on the bed. He positioned himself at her entrance and . Her head was ringed with rose petals, her eyes shining with lust and love. “Are you ready?”

She took a deep breath and bit her lip. “Yes, I think so.” With that, he slowly pushed in, prompting a sharp intake of air from Peko. He stopped, looking concerned. “I’m ok, don’t worry,” she reassured. He still chose to pull out a bit before repeating his motion, trying to make their first time as comfortable as he could. He felt a thin barrier break inside her and Peko squealed a bit. “I’m ok, it’s weaker than most because of all the exercise I do.” 

Fuyuhiko finally bottomed out inside her. He started to withdraw and push back in, first slowly, but eventually getting a little faster. Peko’s squeals gave way to mewling and moans. He leaned over her as he continued to fuck her and stretched to kiss her. She lifted her head to meet him, locking her lips with his. The deep, passionate kiss lasted as their arousal heightened, bringing both of them ever closer to orgasm. 

“Peko, I think I’m going to cum,” Fuyuhiko groaned as he broke the kiss and his strokes increased in speed. 

“Me too, Fuyuhiko!” Peko threw her head back. 

“Then let’s cum together,” Fuyuhiko grunted as leaned up for another kiss. The eroticism of the moment pushed both to the brink. “Peko, I love you! I love you so much!”

“I love you too Fuyuhiko!” Peko moaned loudly. He felt as she tightened, and let out a loud moan. He thrust in all the way and groaned as he came, painting her womb white. He collapsed on top of her, only slipping out as he softened. The traded kisses for a while as they snuggled together, their legs still intertwined. Eventually Peko stood and made her way to the restroom. Fuyuhiko stripped the bed of the top wine colored (their mixed cum hadn’t soaked completely through to the bottom yet) and laid a light blanket on top. As he was fetching the blanket, he noticed a small slip of paper partially slid underneath the incense burner on the TV stand. 

Scrawled in messy handwriting was a short message. _‘Please enjoy this gift for you and don’t make too much noise! Pekohiko 4ever!’_ It was signed in romanji: _‘I-buki Mio-da! PS: Sorry about the broken lock.’_

Fuyuhiko slightly laughed. Of course it was Ibuki. He left the note under the burner and laid the blanket over the mattress as Peko stepped out of the bathroom. She gave him a peck, and lifted the blanket. “Coming to bed?” she said invitingly. 

Fuyuhiko sighed as in mock resignation. “Well I guess when you put it like that, I don’t really have a choice.” Both of them settled in under the covers, holding each other. As his eyes closed, Fuyuhiko thought about how lucky he was, to have his childhood friend and crush as his girlfriend. He didn’t know what the future held, but in that moment he swore he would do anything to protect her. She would get off this island alive, even if he couldn’t.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all! I've been thinking about making this a full branch off from the main game, so let me know whether you think I should continue this in the comments!


End file.
